


Flew All This Way

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Drabble, Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Steve, Possible McDanno subtext, Steve Almost Died, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It doesn't make sense that Danny is here in Afghanistan, wearing a comfy sweater and gazing at Steve with concern.Nothing about this makes sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): _There is a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in. (Leonard Cohen)_

Steve thinks he's dreaming when he cracks open his eyes and sees Danny's face. The last thing Steve remembers is a Taliban member holding a knife to his throat. It doesn't make sense that Danny is here in Afghanistan, wearing a comfy sweater and gazing at Steve with concern.

Nothing about this makes sense.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

 _He doesn't know?_  "I can't believe you flew all this way."

Danny glances away. "I had to make sure you were okay."

The way he acts like it's no big deal makes the least sense of all.


End file.
